Ignited
by KiliAndFili
Summary: Scott takes Isaac to see the infamous Beacon Hills fireworks display. Includes brownies and snuggling. One-shot, Scott/Isaac.


**This is a little late considering Indepenence Day, and I apologize. I wrote it last night waiting for fireworks to start and I never really got the opportunity to upload it. Also, I suck at wrapping things up, so the ending is kinda lame.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Scott tugged Isaac along behind him, a duffel bag over his shoulder. A steady thumping came from Isaac, who was carrying a red and white cooler. He had insisted on packing the snacks, and Scott hadn't protested.

"When will we be there?" Isaac asked, sounding short of breath despite his unnatural endurance. They had been walking for a while, all uphill.

"Soon, just a little ways more." Scott had come here twice before with his mother. Already it seemed different - quieter. And, no offense to his mother, better. With all the drama within the pack, it was nice to have an evening to themselves. Just him and Isaac.

They reached the crest of the hill, being spit out of the woods and into a grassy field. "Here we are."

They were just in time, too. The sun was setting, and after checking his phone he saw that it was almost 8:30. Isaac let go of his hand, setting down the cooler while Scott unzipped the duffel. He pulled out a thick, downy blanket, spreading it out on the ground after kicking away any stones and sticks. Isaac stood back, arms crossed, watching.

Scott pulled out two pillows, putting them at one end of the blanket. Last, he pulled out an old quilt, worn through with love but still nice. It was heavy enough to take away the chill, but still light.

He sat down, and Isaac plopped down beside him. He drew the quilt up over their legs, letting Isaac lean against him.

"It's beautiful up here," he said. And it was; there was a clear sky, a few stars twinkling above them. To the west, the sky was a mix of swirling purples and pinks. Beacon Hills was a distant cluster of lights below them. It was silent besides a few bugs.

They sat, silently, fingers intertwined. Isaac smelled good beside him, warm and strong and perfect. His hair curled into a tangled mess, the same color as his thick lashes. Scott leaned his head against his shoulder. "They'll start soon," he murmured.

Isaac seemed to jerk out of his trance, reaching over to the cooler. He pulled out a square pan, putting it on his lap and undoing the lid with one hand. "You like brownies?"

"Who doesn't?" Isaac handed him a square, their fingers brushing as he took it. "How did you know brownies are my favorite?"

Isaac grinned at him, taking one for himself. He waited until Scott bit into his, smiling even bigger at the face of delight he made.

"Holy shit."

"You like?"

"So this is what you were doing earlier this morning. What's your secret?"

Isaac nudged Scott's shoulder. "Love."

Scott leaned in, forehead bumping Isaac's. Isaac tilted his head and they kissed, gently parting each other's lips. Scott tasted chocolate, drawing the kiss out until they were interrupted by a loud boom.

Isaac jerked back gripping Scott's arm tightly and going rigid. His eyes glowed yellow, a growl forming deep in his throat.

"Isaac, hey." Scott put a hand on his thigh, squeezing gently. "It's okay. Look."

They could only catch the glittering remains of the last firework before another was shot off. Isaac flinched again, keeping his hand wrapped around Scott's arm. The sky in front of them was filled with thousands of blue, green, red, and gold.

"I've never seen fireworks before," Isaac said quietly. "Only from my window."

"Aren't they amazing?"

"Loud." He wrinkled his nose, but he was smiling. They leaned back on their elbows; the infamous Beacon Hills Fourth of July fireworks show just getting started. Scott pushed a small chunk of brownie into Isaac's mouth, taking his eyes off the spectacle for only a moment.

Somehow, Scott ended up watching Isaac more than the fireworks. He was open mouthed, his blue eyes sparkling. He was so captivating; Scott couldn't take his eyes away.

Half an hour later, the show was over. Isaac fell back onto his pillow, a dumb grin plastered on his face. Scott laid down beside him, pulling the quilt up to rest on their chests. He squeezed Isaac's hand, rolling so that he was on his side facing Isaac. His boyfriend tilted his head towards him, his breath sweet.

"Tonight was great," Isaac said, placing a hand on Scott's hip. "Thank you."

Scott smiled, snuggling closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you more." They kissed, slowly, gently, with only the stars watching.


End file.
